


Filming

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Filming

***2004***

“I dare you to use this Time-Turner and magicked camera to film what we’re doing in the future,” Hermione dared Draco and watched his eyes widened at the prospect.

“I can do that? How does it work?” Draco asked excitingly, already trying to take the item in his hand only to be slapped by Hermione.

Harry grinned as he remembered the slap on his hand when he had tried to touch the Time-Turner as well. He stood in front of Draco as Hermione explained how it worked.

“What about the camera?” Harry asked curiously, as he watched the thing floating above Draco’s head.

“I placed it under a spell so the camera will tape everything Draco sees. Within forty-five minutes the spell on the Time-Turner will bring him back to us,” Hermione explained while giving the device to Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched Draco disappear and went to sit on the bed to wait for his return.

 

***forty-five minutes later***

 

Harry watched his lover return with his face bright red. Hermione had already taken the camera and installed it in front of the wall. He heard her gasp when the film rolled. He turned as he took Draco in his arms and sat on the bed.

“What year did you go to?” Harry whispered as they watched the film.

“2007,” Draco answered, staring at the screen.

Draco again, watched how Harry and his future self stood in front of the altar, getting married. Harry had grown into a very strong man, his raven hair falling on his shoulders. He was smartly dressed in a black tux with a red tie.

Hermione watched Draco being kissed deeply when the Headmaster said they were now bonded. The blonde’s hair was as long as Harry’s and he wore a silver tux that brought out his grey eyes.

Ginny moaned softly as the picture changed, bringing them to the honeymoon suite where Harry and Draco undressed each other slowly, teasing each patch of skin they could touch. She quickly left the room in search of her boyfriend.

Hermione followed Ginny’s example and rushed to find Ron while Draco and Harry continued watching.

Harry observed intently as he kissed downwards on Draco’s body from his lips to his nipples until he reached the hard cock. Draco’s cock head was taken into his mouth and Harry gasped as he watched himself suckle.

Draco pushed himself backwards until his ass connected with Harry’s abdomen. He ground himself against the jeans-covered cock while watching himself on the screen being prepared for entry.

The future Draco and Harry made love while the other two on the bed continued watching and grinding, eager to orgasm.

Draco moaned loudly as he watched himself being penetrated. His cock leaked loads of pre-come against his boxers just like it had when he was there. He arched his back when Harry palmed his cock and rubbed it hard. While his eyes focused on the screen, his orgasm coursed through his body leaving him trembling against his lover.

Harry felt Draco orgasm as he watched himself fuck Draco into the mattress. He ground himself harder against Draco’s ass and felt his semen rush through his slit, coating his jeans from the inside.

The boys collapsed on the bed and snuggled while they watched the end of the movie. 

“We need to shower,” Draco muttered, feeling a damp and cold spot against his soft cock.

“Let’s go, I’m certainly not done with you yet,” Harry replied, dragging his lover with him, forgetting about the screen as the film stilled, waiting to be played again.


End file.
